Cancer afflicts many individuals each year. Melanoma tumors, for instance, originate from melanocytes, pigment cells that are normally present in the epidermis and sometimes in the dermis. Melanoma affects about 28,000 individuals yearly in the United States, and kills about 5,800 of these individuals. Melanoma incidence has increased dramatically (700% in the last 40 years). If the incidence continues to increase at the present rate, risk of melanoma will approximate about 1 percent within a decade lifetime.
Immunomodulating compositions have been designed to treat various immunodeficiencies and autoimmunological disorders. Ongoing research continues to evaluate whether these compositions may be useful in treating one or more malignant diseases.
Greek Patent Specification No. 72,440 discloses an immunomodulating composition containing a mixture of D-ribose, DL-alpha alanine, nicotinic acid and ascorbic acid. The composition is asserted to have a pronounced immunomodulating activity and to be able to rebuild the metabolic equilibrium and strengthen the immunity of an affected mammal.
PCT application CZ94/00015, filed Jul. 12, 1994, discloses an improvement upon the composition of the Greek patent and incorporates 2-deoxy-D-ribose, thiamin, and glutamic acid amide therein. The resulting improved composition has been found useful in immunomodulating and adjuvant therapy in combination with a metabolic stressor.
It has now been unexpectedly discovered that similar compositions in which the DL-alpha alanine is replaced with L-beta-alanine significantly enhance a mammal's resistance to cancer, particularly to melanoma.
It is an object of this invention to produce a composition capable of enhancing a mammal's resistance to cancer and prolonging the mammal's life.
It is a further object of this invention to treat a mammal inflicted with cancer by causing the composition to enter the blood stream of the mammal.